You Can't Quit Until You Try
by Priceless-LegacyGirl
Summary: Alexandria Young never thought that one post would bring her to her dream job. Now, she is working with WWE Creative and standing up to Vince McMahon. Can Alex along with her best friend Paige survive in the WWE.


You Can't Quit Until You Try

Chapter One  
>Abby's POV-<p>

(Alexandria Briane Young. Abby is a play on her initials)

I smirked a little staring at one of my idols sweet chin music two members of the nexus.  
>"That's a good way to open," I joked to my best friend Paige as we watched Monday Night Raw in our Loft. The night sped on with us cracking jokes and hoping for a pillow fight match on Raw Roulette. Soon it was the main event and John Cena came crashing through the table making R Truth the winner, I scoffed a little.<p>

"Anyone but lil' jimmy hater!" Paige said and I laughed a little. CM Punk started his little rant and I will admit at the beginning I was a little annoyed, but as the speech progressed I began to agree with the man speaking on the screen slightly. When his mike got cut off I was outraged,

"OH COME ON!" I yelled at the screen,  
>"cowards!" I mumbled and made Paige laugh a little. I pulled out my blackberry and tweeted the following.<p>

[b]Pretty sure WWE just made a huuuuuugggggeeee mistake. Vince, you should really swallow the pride and listen to what CMPunk said.[/b] I sighed a little and soon my phone started going insane. I had to disable twitter mobile mentions and replies to me it was so bad.  
>"Damn girl, looks like you stirred shit!" Paige said and I laughed, it's the truth. I got a text from twitter and sighed again seeing it was WWE Creative.<p>

[b] Now Now BAMF_Alexandria would you say that to the big man's face?[/b]

[b]WWE_Creative. Hell yeah, I'm not really spooked easily! (: [/b] I replied to them and smirked,

"Holy shit Alex, really!" Paige asked and laughed, I shrugged.  
>"Hell the story lines suck, maybe they will listen now!" I said and we laughed.<p>

"Well let's head to bed, if you forget we do graduate in two days!"I said and we laughed and headed out separate ways.

Two days had passed and people were still raving about how controversial I was. I had gained a lot of followers in the past few days, I pushed the thoughts away from my mind as I walked across the stage and grabbed my degree and smirked and shook hands with the dean. I had Co- Majored in Creative Writing and Journalism. Where as Paige Majored in Creative Writing and Minored in Business. We always helped each other with classes plus we were graduating college at the age of 17. Who can say they have done that, exactly. I placed a smug smirk on my face as everything finished we threw out hats and I ran and hugged my best friend as we headed back to our apartment. I smiled as she drove a long, we did it. I sighed and giggled a little as she laughed with me.

"I know!" she said and we turned on the radio laughing and dancing around like morons. My phone started ringing and I answered quickly.

"Hello?" I asked not recognizing the number,  
>"Alexandria Young?" the voice asked,<br>"Mhm, may I ask who is calling?"  
>"Sure can, I am Rebecca Stephanie McMahon-Levesque's assistant. I was told to contact you as soon as possible, would like to speak with you" she spoke and I heard the phone being snatched away.<br>"Ms. Young?" I heard a voice greet,

"Yes Ma'am, May I ask who this is?"  
>"My name is Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, Call me Stephanie." She spoke and I gawked.<p>

"How did you get my number?" I asked and cocked a brow,

"It's easy to find things out, when you are a person of my position" She spoke and I nodded,

"What exactly do you know about me?" I asked,  
>"Your full name, birthday, address, phone number, I also know you are your best friend just graduated from a college in New York Both majoring in Creative Writing. Her name is Melissa Bowers right?" she asked and I could tell she was smirking.<br>"So you know Paige as well, just to let you know. I do find this a little stalker like" I spoke and she chuckled.

"I am no stalker Alexandria, I would actually like to offer you a job. My father has been livid since he realized you held a point in your post on twitter. Your multiple posts actually. I will need you to come down to WWE headquarters tonight if you are interested" She spoke.

"Only if Paige comes, we have been together in our adventures since diapers and I am not leaving her now" I said,

"Understandable, I will see what I can do. I expect to see both of you before 7 o clock tonight. Good day" She spoke and hung up the phone.

"Keep driving, we have to make Connecticut before seven" I spoke and filled Paige in on our situation. Glad we were dressed well I thought. We continued on our drive heading towards a place I never thought I would be. My dream work place actually.

4 and half hours later it was 6:30 and we were pulling into the parking lot. I stripped of my gown and fixed my appearance and we linked arms headed in.

"We have a meeting with Mrs. McMahon-Levesque" I spoke and the girl in front of me nodded,

"I am Rebecca we spoke on the phone, go head back. Third door on the left" she spoke and buzzed Stephanie. We walked down the hall and knocked on the door,

"Come In" was spoken and we entered the room,  
>"Sit" Vince said as soon as we walked in the room. I sat down and locked eyes with the man, I said what I meant I am not easily spooked.<p>

"You have some nerve saying those things" He spoke to me and I smirked a little,

"I was only saying the truth, just like Punk. The storylines have not been as good as they used to be, better than TNA's but that really isn't hard at all, that's not the point though. He was putting on one of the best Promo's in a long time and you and your pride cut him off. I can understand him not wanting to re-sign a contract" I spoke and got looks of shock from Stephanie and Paige and even Paul Levesque who was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Who do you think you are?" Vince bellowed down at me,  
>"A fan, people you should probably listen to more often before you run your company into the ground sir. I do not mean to insult you, but I also meant what I said. I am not easily spooked" I spoke to him and stared into his cold eyes, proving my point as I showed no fear. A smirk slipped across his face,<p>

"You think you could come up with better Promo's? Storylines and matches?" he asked me,  
>"Well for a seventeen year old who just graduated one of the best college's in New York with a degree in Creative Writing and Journalism, I would say my idea's wouldn't hurt at all" I said to him,<p>

"Paige and I have actually been saying what was going to happen before it happened, that is how predictable it's getting" I said, Paige nodded her head.

"No disrespect to anyone, but did you ever think getting some fresh help in creative, and not just have the same things over and over again. You can only play a card so long before the people get tired of being dealt it." She spoke and I smiled she always knew when to talk.

"Who do you snot nosed little brat's think you are telling me how to run my business" He spat.

"I think we are child prodegies of an early age, with jobs lined up with companies across the country but we chose to come here after being offered jobs by your lovely daughter, neither of us once told you how to run you business. I think this really does show that you can't swallow your pride long enough to realize when someone is right. If you don't want us to have the job, fine say it and we will leave. If you want to continue wasting my time our time, insulting my best friend and I then we have no problems leaving here and now and watching our favorite company wash away" I spat back into his face tired of being downed by a cocky old man behind a desk.

"damn" I heard Paul mutter from behind us and chuckle, I watched as Stephanie just smirked and watched from beside her husband. I saw Vince turning red and knew I was pressing buttons.

"No answer? Alright we will leave. It was lovely meeting you all" I spoke and got up,

"Really next time I feel the need to be yelled at, I know where to come" Paige spoke and we headed towards the door.

"Wait" Vince spoke and I heard defeat in his voice, I turned around with my arms crossed.

"Yes?" I asked him and he glared ahead.

"You are both right, we need something new in creative. We need to shake things up and bring in more viewers. I want to hire the two of you as our newest creative members" he spoke through gritted teeth and I smiled and clapped hands with Paige.

"See that wasn't so hard, show me the dotted line I need to sign" I said and he got possible redder, he slapped down two contracts and we read through them quickly, I sighed at the same time Paige did.  
>"Welcome to the company ladies," Steph said and smiled at us,<p>

"Follow me to my office and we will get travel arrangements set up" She said and we followed her and paul out the door.

"Damn, I have never seen anyone talk to Vince like that and get away with it. May I just say, that the two of you are now my hero's!" Paul said and I smiled a blushed a little,  
>"Well I wasn't going to sit there and let him degrade my best friend or me, I had to say something!" I said and he smirked,<p>

"Oh believe me, you said a lot! I loved it, seriously. You are both little spit fires exactly what we need to pull us out of this rut. You two don't mind being with Paul and I along with a few other that travel with the rosters as the creative team do you?" she asked and we shook our heads,

"Not at all Ma'am" I said and smiled, Paul chuckled.

"You have manners after talking to him like that?" He said and I giggled a little,

"Hey, I say what I mean and I mean what I say. Honesty is the best policy, if I have something to say to you I will not be holding back" I informed him and he chuckled a little,

"Honestly, I am surprised I didn't shit my pants being in the same room as one of my all time favorite WWE superstars and one of my long time idols" I said and smirked at him,

"Yeah I am pretty great aren't I" He spoke and I smirked a little.

"Who said I was talking about you?" I asked and Stephanie busted out laughing,

"Oh yeah, this will deffinatly be a good decision!" She said and I smiled.  
>"Raw will be in Chicago next Monday, you don't have to show up till Sunday morning. I will have all the things you need mailed to you, along with your flight tickets. Sunday will be a slow day, a meeting at 1 to introduce you to the staff. After that you are on your own until Monday, then we can get down to business" She spoke and I smiled and nodded.<p>

Soon enough we left. I'm pretty sure we didn't get back home until 3 that morning, then we made food having not eaten since breakfast.

"I can not believe this is happening!" I beamed at my best friend who chuckled,

"You and me both!" she said and smiled brightly.

The next few days were spent telling family and friend goodbye and informing them of the news, cleaning up our apartment and packing everything we needed. We did go on a bit of a shopping spree with the money we got for signing. It was fun for both of us to be able to spoil ourselves for one and sooner than either of us thought Saturday night was there and we were waiting in the airport.

I had just checked in both mine and Paige's bags when they called for our flight to begin. I smiled and headed that way with Paige by my side,

"Excited?" She asked me and I giggled a little.

"BEYOND!" I said and took a seat beside her on the plane. I popped in the ear buds of my Ipod and before I knew it I was out before we had even taken off.  
>"Hey wakey wakey, steph has a car waiting for us after we get out bags. We have a meeting to get to soon!" Paige spoke and I woke up and nodded we got off the plane and headed to grab the two Duffel bags we brought. We headed into the airport bathroom and changed into clothes suitable for work and headed out seeing our names on one of the signs of people waiting. We skipped over and I smiled seeing it was Paul,<p>

"Oh good, that way if we are late we can blame is on gramps driving!" I joked and he looked at me offended,

"How dare you!" he joked and slung his arm across our shoulders,

"Do you workout?" he asked me and I nodded a little,

"Yeah I have kinda been a fitness freak since I was old enough to work out" I said and he chuckled a little and pushed us inside the car after taking our bags.

"Someone is demanding!" Paige said as we buckled and headed to the hotel,

"damn right!" he said and I laughed, we joked and shared stories until we got to the hotel,

"Well if everyone we meet is as chill as you old man, I think this will go over well!" I said and he glared at me.  
>"Oh, I will get you back for the old man thing. You are first on the list when Shawn is here next" he spoke and I shot him a look,<p>

"Don't you dare!" I said to him and he smirked a little.

"Be afraid!" he said and had someone take our bags up to the room we would be in before ushering us to the conference room.

"Good! You were almost late!" Steph said as we all headed in the door,

"I blame his driving!" I said and pointed at Paul who pulled me into a playful headlock making me laugh and smack him on the head. Steph smirked at us shook her head as we all sat down.

"I would like you all to welcome the newest members of our creative team, Paige Bowers and Alexandria Young. Their opinion will be highly valued in the months to come and many more after that" Stephanie spoke and we received some glared, but just kept the smiled plastered on our faces until the meeting was over. I smiled a little and stood heading over to Paul and Stephanie.

"Thank you both again!" Paige said and I smiled,  
>"Is there a gym here?" I asked and Paul nodded his head,<p>

"Yeah I was about to head down there after I changed. Meet you in the lobby in ten and we will head down together?" he said an I nodded,

"Sure thing old man, see you then" I said and left leaving a scowling Paul and a laughing Steph. We headed back up to our room and I changed into a sports bra a sleeveless white shirt and some blue shorts before slipping on my trainers.

"You sure you don't want to join?" I asked Paige,

"Why make my jet lag worse?" She asked and I laughed,  
>"Alright see you soon!" I said and put my phone and Ipod in my pocket. I headed back down to the Lobby and spotted paul leaning against a wall.<br>"If it isn't the brat" He said smirking,  
>"Yeah, yeah whatever you say old man!" I said and fake glared at me making me laugh as we walked off into the direction of the gym, when we entered I thanked him and we went our separate ways. I headed straight to the treadmill not having done my cardio in a while.<p>

-Paul's POV-  
>I felt protective over those two, and I didn't know why. They were like the bratty little sisters I never had and I like it. I thought and laughed a little, it had been almost an hour into my workout when I saw some of the guys sitting at the bar and staring into one direction, what the hell I thought and walked over.<br>"Yo trips, got any clue who the new girl is?" Cena asked me and I smirked a little,

"Yeah, her name is Alexandria Young. She along with her friend Paige Bowers are the two new members of creative. She is way to young for any of you" I spoke and glared at their heads,  
>"What? Bull, she has to be at least 22!" Orton said and Dibiase nodded.<br>"Nah, maybe 20" Mike said and I chuckled at them

"Mike was closest actually. She is 17, 18 in a few weeks actually. Keep it in your pants boys she is jail bait" I said as she pulled off her sleeveless shirt and headed to the weights.

"That can not be 17!" Randy said and she passed she smirked slightly and shook her head and continued on her way to the weights. I shook my head and walked off before I knocked one of them in the head.

-Regular POV-

I smirked and shook my head as I head what the guys Paul were talking to were saying, it made me chuckle. I really didn't look 17, I was voluptuous you could call it. With a 42 double d breast a size 8 waist and I thought my curves were fantastic. I wasn't stick thin but who would want to be, I thought and smirked a little having fun as I got to work out for the first time in almost a week and a half. Soon enough though I was finished and headed over to bother Paul and laughed a little.

"Boo!" I said popping up out of no where making him jump a little,

"Shit Alex" he said and I chuckled a little,  
>"What's up old man?" I asked my eyes sparkling with mischief, he chuckled and rolled his eyes at me.<p>

"Nothing, attempting to block out what the entire damn gym is saying about you" He said and I smiled a little and shook my head,

"Since when have I ever cared what people said about me, the answer is never by the way" I said and he laughed a little,  
>"You wanna head up?" he asked noticing we had been down here for a good 3 hours,<p>

I pulled my blonde black and purple hair up into a pony tail tucking my bangs behind my ears as I wiped off the sweat on my face.

"Sure thing old man" I said and he chuckled at me,  
>"Brat" He said and pulled me a long,<br>"Hey Trips, question!" Mike Mizanin yelled at Paul and we headed over to where they were all standing.  
>"Why haven't you introduced us to your friend?" He asked Paul,<p>

"Probably because, I am capable of introducing myself to someone if I wanted to" I said and smirked a little bit making Paul chuckled.

"What the brat said," he spoke,  
>"Shut the hell up old man!" I joked and shoved him, he didn't budge making me huff.<br>"Ass! I'm Alexandria by the way" I said looking back towards the men in front of me.  
>"John,"<br>"John"  
>"Randy"<br>"Ted"  
>"Mike<br>"Evan" they spoke and I smirked a little. 

"Not like I didn't already know that, but thanks for the thought!" I said and laughed a little,  
>"Awe hell," Trips said and I looked up at him.<br>"Steph said Vince was on a rampage at the moment, you know he is going to jump in your case if he see's you" He said and I rolled my eyes,  
>"Let him" I said and shrugged making him chuckle.<p>

"Like I said my hero" he said and I laughed a little,  
>"Just cause you don't have the damn balls!" I said and the guys laughed at him making me smile a little.<p>

"Well it was nice meeting ya'll but I smell like a gym right now, which is not appealing if you really think about it. So I am going to go shower and sleep off the jet leg for tomorrow!" I said and hugged Paul and headed up the stairs with a sway in my hips.

"DAYUM" I heard someone say and I just laughed rolling my eyes before heading up to my floor. I knocked on the door as I turned my Ipod off and laughed as Paige opened to door.

"I just met, Evan, both John's Randy Ted and Mike Mizanin" I said and smirked a little.  
>"Damn I should have went!" she said and I chuckled at her,<br>"It was like all my favorites right now right there minus a few of course!" I said and laughed.  
>"Well I am going to shower and sleep till in the morning!" I said and she flipped the light out as I plugged up my phone and got my clothes.<p>

"Night!" she said,

"Night night girl" I said and headed into the bathroom.


End file.
